The Daughter of Sin
by Two Dollar x Song
Summary: Tots is a normal fifteen year old girl, who adopts her best friend's family instead of her own. But some mysterious letters and a summer at her father's house will reveal some details about her birth that scare her. She doesn't know if she can believe it.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is just an idea I have. It might seem a bit sue-ish, but you have to keep in mind that she honestly doesn't know the origins of her past. I'm not quite sure what will become of this, but I'd like to give it a shot.**

**And yeh, I don't own this shite. Not that it's shite. XD**

-----++-----

My name is Tabitha Bellatrix Black. I have adopted what I feel is my true last name. I do not identify myself with my father...to be honest, I would much rather be a descendant of Sirius Black than my own father. My father isn't much of a father. He tries not to look me in the eye. When I was young, I used to believe it was because it made him too sad to see me because my mother is dead. He laughed when I asked him, and told me that he did not love my mother...not after what she did to him. To this day, I do not understand what the hell that means.

All the same, four years ago, when my Hogwarts letter arrived, it said my name was Tabitha Bellatrix Lestrange...I didn't like the sound of that at all. I don't like the sound of my mother at all. When I told my father this, he laughed and agreed with me. No, I never knew my mother. She died five months after I was born, and my father has raised me since. I suspect that he was happy when I left for Hogwarts. He wasn't as happy when I was sorted and became a Ravenclaw. Now, I'm fifteen, and a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My friends don't call me Tabitha. My nickname is "Tots" given to me by Teddy Lupin, my best friend in the world, and another reason my father tries not to talk to me. Teddy is, in all respects, my cousin. His grandmum is my aunt, but of course, my father never told me this, we figured it out all on our own. Once my father told me that he didn't care if I came home for the Christmas Holiday, I started going with Teddy, to his godfather's house with him. The first time, I was scared to death they would hold my mother against me, but as it turns out, Harry Potter is much more accepting then my father.

"Tots!" yelled Teddy, nearly tackling me as we rushed toward his godfather's house, in Godric's Hollow. We rushed down the ice-covered street, trying desperately to get there before the Weasley's, and all of their children, including Olivier, Bill Weasley's son, who was just a bit younger than me, and had taken to flirting shamelessly with me.

"Shiiiiite!" I screamed as Teddy jumped on my back and we slid down the sidewalk, passing the memorial of James and Lily Potter. We collided with a row of mulberry bushes and collapsed in a heap, laughing so hard we shook.

Then came Olivier, looking as beautiful as his Veela mother, sliding in an attractive way on the ice in front of us. He simply raised his eyebrows at us, and held out his hand. I took it eagerly, and he hoisted me to my feet. "I see you're joining my family for Holiday once again, Tots?"

I nodded and grinned, not knowing what say to him. Teddy jumped to his feet heroically and nodded comically at Olivier. "Where's your sister?"

"Stay the hell away from Victorie." He warned. Teddy nodded again, this time wiggling his eyebrows so furiously, I thought he would hurt himself. Olivier let loose a small chuckle, and glanced behind to see his mother, father, and Victorie approaching behind us. "Oy!" He shouted. When Bill Weasley got close enough, I saw, as always the scars on his face, that connected him in such away to Teddy.

"Nice to see you, Tots," He smiled at me. Victorie, the third year, grinned at me and Teddy. She was a Gryffindor, but we still saw plenty of her. "Hullo, Teddy."

As a group, we walked toward the Potter Mansion, which at this time of year, was always grandly decorated, and a beautiful sight to see. The Weasleys had luggage with them, but we had arrived half an hour before, put our things inside, and without even saying hello, had rushed down to the park that Teddy always liked to visit. It was a piece of land that Harry himself had bought, and dedicated to the Lupins. The odd thing about Teddy was that he never seemed sad when he visited the brick and metal inscription that said brave, heroic words about the parents he had never known. He always glanced at it, and looked up and the sky. "Mum...dad," he'd say, looping his fingers into mine. "I want to thank you for putting me onto this earth, and for everything you did for me." Occasionally, I would see tears in his eyes, but I knew he wouldn't want me to comment. "Thank you for your guidance, and helping befriend Tots here, even if she is a prat sometimes," I would giggle, and he would tighten his grip on my hand. "Grandmum is well. Harry and Ginny are fine, and James, Lily and Albus are as annoying as ever," Another giggle from me. We loved the kids, but they loved us a little too well, sometimes. "I miss you," A note of melancholy would drip from his voice. "But hell, what's life without a little sadness, right? Oh, and dad? Thank Professor Snape for me – he's the one who made it mandatory to have wolfsbane on hand at Hogwarts, right? Oh, and mum...I discovered this a couple months ago...I can turn my hair different colors, if I concentrate on it!" He would demonstrate, and then he would leave a rose on the memorial, and we would leave. He was a merry as ever, as if he wasn't thinking at all about his dead parents.

"What's the point in making a big fuss about it?" He said to me once. "They are dead, and I do wish they were alive, but I shouldn't bury myself and grief, should I? I've got you, and Harry and Ginny, and grandmum...why should I be sad?"

I took the same approach to my parents because...while only my mother is actually dead, my father might as well order himself a coffin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own any of this...**

"TEDDY!" shrieked Albus Severus Potter, as he rushed forward and jumped into my best friend's arms. Soon his father appeared, and my eyes instinctively shot to the scar on his forehead. I felt incredibly predictable, as I always did. I tried not to think about the fact that my mother killed his godfather.

Harry Potter broke into a smile. He hugged Teddy tightly, and then, before I could even protest, he hugged me too. "Nice to have you back, Tots."

"Erm – uh, - thanks Mr. Potter."

Teddy interjected. "Don't call him that, he hates it!"

Then something unexplainable bizarre happened. Mr. Potter – er, Harry, looked about fifteen years younger; I saw him stained with blood and sweat, then I saw the chandelier above my head come crashing down on a girl and a goblin. Then I was back in the Potter Mansion. "Tots?" Olivier looked at me curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Mm, fine!" I squeaked. How was it possible for a boy to be so beautiful? "Why?"

"I dunno...you looked kind of...spaced out for a moment there." He shrugged his beautiful shoulders, and turned away from me, but my eyes stayed on his beautiful hair,and the beautiful back of his head.

"'Oooo, OLIVIER! Of course I'm just FIIINE! No need to worry!!'" Teddy whispered in my ear. I turned around and hit him as hard as I could. "Bloody hell, Tots! This would fall under the category of you being a prat."

"Then stop it!" I hissed. Then, catching Victorie's eye, and hurried away from Teddy, who was still making kissy faces at the back of Olivier's head.

Victorie sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase, talking to her Uncle Ron, who glanced up at me as I approached. "TOTS!" He roared. "Nice to see you. How's your git of a father?"

His wife, hearing this, glanced across the room and gave a him a very stern look. He shrugged. "Being a git. I actually haven't spoken to him since the beginning of October. He's not all that happy about my...choice of friendships."

Victorie giggled into her palm and Ron shrugged. "You're always welcome here,"

Teddy slung his arm around my shoulder, confirming what Ron had just said. "Indeed, she is. I do believe, if it wasn't for Tots, I would die over the Holiday. Being in this house with just the little kids, Victorie and Olivier? 'Tis a terrible fate!"

_Terrible fate._

_Terrible fate._

_Terrible fate._

A face appeared in front of me. A worried, terrified face. Dark circles underneath her eyes, and hair matted; she was sweating, and bleeding. "My dear Tabitha," She cried out. "You are my legacy! You are his legacy! You are going to have to leave now, dear, because your father will be very angry when he arrives...if I never see you again, darling..." The face faded, and I heard a scream, then a roar of anger.

The visions were not new. I had had them both before. I had realized that they were hardly visions at all, just my infantile memory coming back to me in splashes when something was triggered in my mind. Nonetheless, they always worried me, and I excused myself to my room, taking deep breaths.

Then, as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I saw the face behind me. This time, attached to a body. The woman looked tormented, sad, and pale. I spun around in horror. She didn't look like any ghost I had ever seen. A thin smile appeared on her cracked lips. "Tabitha."

"Who're – I mean – why are you talking – are you a ghost?"

The thought seemed to stun her. She raised one hand and looked at it curiously. "I don't believe so." She stated.

"What'dyou mean you don't 'believe so'?! Shouldn't you, of all people know?" I tried to keep my quavering voice down unsuccessfully.

"I didn't choose to be a ghost, alright?" She pouted. "Didn't you call me?"

"Call you? I don't even bloody know who you are!"

She frowned. "Tabitha, darling...I'm your mother."

**Alright, I know it seems a bit unrealistic, but I have a perfectly good explanation for Bellatrix appearing out of nowhere...this just seems like a good place to stop for now. REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
